


treat your life like a tragedy

by allxcris



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxcris/pseuds/allxcris





	treat your life like a tragedy

警告！ 本文半架空，OOC可能，并且涉及性工作者内容，如有适应请立即点叉！   
LZ我也只是翻来玩玩，请不要纠结三观问题……拜…… 

i hear your sighs, i hear your heartbeat pounding on my back.   
title: treat your life like a tragedy   
pairing: cristiano ronaldo/ruud van nistelrooy (cristiano ronaldo/other)   
rating: nc-17   
warnings: prostitution, mentioned violence.   
notes: for mina_pak, who asked for something else and got this instead. 

 

这件事本身就有点不对劲。Ruud感觉后颈上有些什么，汗湿的手掌摸过去，倒竖的头发隐隐刺痛，而他的喉咙里也有些酸涩的味道。他一杯接一杯地灌下啤酒。一，两，三，……，连续不断，试图在他到达之前靠酒精给自己壮壮胆子。他在那幢楼前的小巷里吐了。呕吐物和地上的尿液还有些别的难闻的东西混在一起。然后他用袖子擦了擦嘴，上了电梯，来到这儿：一个陌生人的家。他现在完全清醒了，他完全不知道该如何是好。他唯一能确信的是，这是一个大错特错的决定。 

公寓还算不错，装修看起来高雅气派，但是Ruud还是能看出些端倪：咖啡桌上的烟灰缸里堆满了烟头，沙发底下胡乱塞着一双磨损的运动鞋，还有昏暗的厨房里堆着一水池的脏盘子。整个房间的装饰以红色和金色为主，非常女性化；不过那些东西，小细节却都是男人的。确切地说，是男孩的。 

那个带着疑问的男孩就站在Ruud面前几步开外。他周身上下只穿了一条丝质的长裤，惨白的灯光下，他的皮肤和黑发显得晶莹发亮，阴影勾勒出他手臂和胸部的线条。没错，他的确是个男孩，他最多不超过19岁。那样的纤细感在25岁的时候已经很难找寻到，30岁后更是无处寻觅。而他的眼睛，黑亮得不可思议，当他看着Ruud的时候似乎是在跟他说所有他想要听到的话。他的美丽和诱惑昭示着他的娼/妓身份，这几乎让Ruud想大笑。 

 

可他没有这么做，Ruud只是说：“我觉得我们之间有些误会。” 

男孩像只小狗般把头歪向一边，目光不曾离开过Ruud。他的手摸到自己的腰侧，手指玩弄着裤带，把Ruud的注意力拉向了他平坦的小腹。“误会？” 

“是啊。呃，是的。我是说 – 我不该来这儿的。” 

“Ruud，你的朋友给我看了你的照片。”男孩往前移了一步，这让Ruud皱着眉头往后退了两步。“他其实不需要这么做。谁不认识Ruud Van Nistelrooy呢？” 

Ruud 没有说话也没有动。男孩便继续靠了过来，他的步子很慢很轻，小心不会吓跑Ruud。尽管Ruud能察觉出那少年并不是真的担心会把他吓跑。他的眼睛闪烁着善解人意的光芒，要是Ruud想要了解男孩的本事，他不必让Neville在自己耳边说那些下/流话，他现在这个表情还有动作就能让他明白一切。Ruud想要退后，想要夺门而逃，然后把这噩梦般的一整夜彻底抹掉。不过一切都太迟了，他想动脚的时候男孩已经来到眼前，仅仅一臂之遥。他松开他的裤带，双手掠过轻柔地脱下Ruud的衣服。这一切来得太快了以至于他忘记了要离开。 

不知是男孩还是他先靠近对方，或者是双方同时的动作。双唇交叠，潮湿。这个吻既不尴尬也不纯真，也不像Ruud预想的任何其他感觉，这是个随性，咸湿而且异常刺激的吻，在他们几次唇齿相交中的某一刻，他的衬衫被甩在了一边。等他发现自己已经进了卧室，而那个男孩眼睛在黑暗中闪着光，正在把他往丝缎床单上推的时候，他才停住了。 

“等等，等等，”他喘了口气。“我连你的名字都不知道。” 

烙在他下身的一个吻代替了回答，一个模糊的音节从他的大腿根部传来：“Ronnie.” 

* 

 

那晚的一切回味起来实在太过于肮脏而尴尬，所以Ruud根本不愿意去想。 

第二天的早晨和他预想的不一样，就像是Ronnie的吻（和接下来发生的事）那样出乎他的预计。当他起床的时候，桌上已经摆好为他准备的热茶和烤面包，旁边贴着个便签纸。去跑步，上面写到，随你想呆多久。他这么做了，Ruud在喝第三杯橙汁的时候Ronnie回来了，他的脸红红的，汗湿的头发看起来发亮，而当Ruud把男孩拉近的时候发现他身上也是湿的。他们一起冲了个澡，男孩在氤氲的水蒸气中跪着含住了他的阴/茎，他始终抬着头看着他。他一边用嘴将Ruud的顶端包裹了起来，一边用手来回抚弄着Ruud大腿的内侧。Ruud几近窒息地射了出来。直到回到他的车里，Ruud才冷静下来开始琢磨回家时应该怎么和老婆交代。也直到这个时候，他才终于意识到自己刚刚搞过了一个男/妓，说不定还是个雏妓。 

他不敢再继续想下去。 

“昨晚过的好吗？”他进门的时候Leontien莺声问到。Ruud静静地看了她一会儿：她穿着他最喜欢的衣服，这条剪裁简单的白色裙子让他回想起他们的婚礼。见他没有回答，她继续说到：“别这么战战兢兢地看着我。Gary早上打电话来的时候你还窝在他的沙发里睡觉，他解释过原因了。他试图叫醒你，可显然某些人昨天晚上疯过头了。” 

她靠近一步，一只手搭上他的臀部。他颤抖了一下。那里有一个吻痕，一个男孩嘴巴形状的吻痕，它来自于一个靠和男人做/爱谋生的男孩，一个和她丈夫搞过的男孩，而她正巧按在上面。 

“你要知道，我并不介意你和男同伴们整夜厮混在一起，亲爱的。下次先打个电话给我，好吗？至少告诉我你晚上不回来。” 

Ruud点头，嗫嚅地说了声yes，然后看着她走开。他脱下夹克衫，小心地挂好，然后走向他的房间（他们的房间）换衣服。他一阶一阶数着楼梯，一，二，三，完全没料到自己会这么轻松过关。 

* 

“怎么样？”Gary咧嘴笑着。 

Ruud没朝他看。“什么怎么样？” 

“别和我打哈哈。他怎么样？” 

僵硬。 

“他和我预想的不一样。” 

那人大笑。“可不是么，Ruud。记得要多去几次，他和你熟了以后滋味更棒。” 

* 

第二次的拜访绝非意料之外。罪恶感越发强烈，可是这次他不再需要酒精的帮忙便能径直的去到那里，坐上同样脏乱的电梯，进入同一个公寓。他知道自己不该这么做，可真做了也没什么大不了。他想知道这次是否会比上次更好，局势更易于控制，就好像是头疼发作时的钝痛，只要你不去想它，它就会像静电一样被彻底忽略。他想知道，他对妻子的不忠是否可以轻易抹消，是否他已经将它抹消。 

Ronnie开了门，他穿着一条牛仔裤，大腿的线条被布料裹得紧紧地；上身穿着一件洗得几近透明的衬衫，Ruud几乎可以透过去看到他的胸膛。他的头发软软的，没有擦发胶；起居室里的电视机正播放着什么，一碗麦片被起身开门的他遗忘在咖啡桌上；可男孩还是像他预想的一样微笑着。“我，呃，希望我没打扰到你。我应该先打个电话，可我没有你的号码。我应该先问一下Gary的。”他含糊地说着，但Ronnie一面吐了吐舌头示意他别说了，一面拉下Ruud的大衣，催促他进到房间里。 

“你想喝点什么？”男孩微笑着，用显然不是他母语的语言问到。“喝茶么？” 

Ruud摇了摇头。他俩分别站在房间的两端，Ruud在沙发旁和咖啡桌上那半碗麦片一起，而Ronnie则还门口，毛毯就像是片大海将他们隔开。Ronnie往前跨了一步，只是一小步，Ruud有些发抖。男孩注意到了这个，他撇了撇嘴，却什么都没说，而是继续向他走来。他拿起碗，勺子撞到碗沿发出“叮”的一声，然后又拿起遥控器把电视关上。 

“你真是个很奇怪的人，Ruud。”Ronnie边整理房间边说，没有看他而是专心做手上的事。“不像其他人。我以为我们上一次在一起的时候你玩得不开心，可是你现在又来了。我以为你不会再来了，但是。”他停下，皱起眉头，把碗放在电视机上面，手插在背后转过来对着Ruud，摇了摇头。深思熟虑好一会儿后，他问：“你想要什么？” 

“你知道我要什么。”Ruud生硬地答到。 

男孩儿的目光闪烁，他身上有种优雅的东西，一种几乎可以让人忽视周遭环境和他那些廉价服装的优雅；可他快步穿过房间靠近Ruud，那种动作又近乎愚钝。Ruud往后退了一步但是Ronnie抱住了他的腰，让他站住，然后整个身体贴近Ruud，直到Ruud能感觉到他皮肤的温度透过布料传到他身上。他的语气很冲，满是怒火。“那你就拿去吧。” 

Ruud摇摇头。“我不能。你不明白吗？我有自己的生活，我有事业也有家庭，我有个妻子。要是有任何人发现，我就被毁了。” 

“你觉得我会告密。” 

“不，不，这不是关键。我只是。”Ruud试图退开他，试图再往后退，但是Ronnie就是不放手。他深深吸气，屏息，吐气。摇着手说“我都不知道自己为什么要这么做。” 

Ronnie没有微笑也没有嘲笑他，他望向Ruud，眼睛里写着平静和理解。“那让我来告诉你。”他信誓旦旦的说。 

* 

他在月光下显得那么飘渺，仿佛并不属于这个世界。他的美不是天使而是恶魔的那种，黑暗而美丽，由罪恶铸就。在午后的阳光中他看上去越发美丽，光线洒落在他的肩胛骨上，轻柔地勾勒出他柔和的线条。而他温暖的皮肤在Ruud的掌下起伏。平躺在起居室地上的粗糙地毯上，他们试图着了解彼此，好在Ruud的游移和Ronnie的决然中找到一个平衡点。Ronnie把一条腿勾在Ruud的腰上，脚踝挂在他的背后，然后Ruud挤进了男孩的两腿之间。 

很显然，Ruud并没有多少这样的经验，但是他觉得这个男孩和别人不一样。他非常直率，非常喜欢取悦别人，非常饥/渴，而Ruud没法昧着良心说这都是演技。也许Ronnie就是这么出色，也许这一切都是他为Ruud这个冤大头创造的，好让他乖乖奉上钱包，只为得到这个美丽男孩哪怕短短一瞬的爱意。说不定现实就和Ruud所想象的一般肮脏。也许他骗倒了他，让他以为这不是场交易。 

但是在他插/入时Ronnie喘息着，忍着背部的酸痛，Ruud的手指抚过他光滑的皮肤，然后在他整根没入的时候，他坚硬的下/身开始颤抖。Bom, bom，他在Ruud的唇边低语。他依靠在Ruud的大腿上 保持平衡，一只手臂勾住他的脖子，Ruud的手往下滑，扶住他的腰，他们紧密无间，就连呼吸都相互粘连。甚至就算他说着的都是些他听不懂的语言，他们依旧能读懂彼此。他觉得自己从来没有和一个人如此亲近。他的臀用力一顶，让Ronnie激烈地颤抖起来。Ruud有些畏缩，他停下，嘀咕到：“我是不是……？”男孩摇头，直截了当地说：“不，不，请继续，求你。” 

男孩高、潮的时候哭喊了出来，叫声随即被Ruud用嘴封住。他的身体是那么紧，那么完美，Ronnie湿漉漉地贴在Ruud的胸口，而Ruud也随即释放。 他把脑袋埋在男孩的颈弯里，他们的心跳声在寂静中雷动回响。过了好一会儿Ronnie才平稳了呼吸，然后他们笑着亲吻着，将彼此粘腻的身体分开。 

站在门口的时候，Ruud伸手插进Ronnie的头发，把他拉近后深深地亲吻。他清楚那些他们赤/裸纠缠在一起的颤动都是真实的。“谢谢你，”他小声说到。他毫不犹豫地付了钱，Ronnie拿过钱后给了他一个微笑。男孩斜靠在敞开的门框旁，赤/身/裸/体，毫不介意会被谁看到。他一直看着Ruud走进电梯，然后关上门。 

下楼的时候，Ruud微微笑着。他已经有了答案。 

* 

Ruud内心的一半相信这样一切就结束了，如果说一次的浅尝不够滋味，那么两次应该能让他满足了。而另外一半却说这是个谎话，他没有满足，将来也不会。他不知道究竟哪一半才是对的，他甚至觉得它们都错了。因为他本来从一开始就没有这样的需求，至于第二次的拜访则是因为他内心的黑暗面拒绝令他得到幸福，企图破坏他的婚姻和事业，而Ronnie就是它找到的武器。他不知道答案，他甚至不知道自己的意愿，可他又去了那里，一次接着一次。 

男孩零零散散地告诉Ruud他的身世。有时候Ruud觉得，这些Ronnie不经意讲起的散乱片段，这个大意模糊，表述生硬的生平故事才是他吸引他回到这里的原因，而不仅只是性/爱——当然他们的性/爱是毫无疑问无与伦比得美妙，就价格来说绝对物有所值。这样的片段并不多，绝大多数时候，当Ruud问起什么，Ronnie只是保持沉默，可有的时候，有时他会回答。“葡萄牙，”他回答道。他们一起躺在床上，昏暗的月光透过打开的窗户洒进屋内，只有Ronnie嘴里的香烟闪着光点，Ruud的指尖在男孩的大腿内侧慢悠悠地画着圈。“马黛拉岛。我的父母在香蕉种植园里工作但是我和叔叔住在城里。他是个作家，诗人。不算很优秀，但是能混饭吃。也够让我上学。” 

Ruud的手从下向上抚过Ronnie的身体，划过腰臀经过胸口，再向上直到可以描绘到男孩嘴唇边的淡淡笑纹。“你是怎么到的曼切斯特？” 

Ronnie的唇凑近香烟的滤嘴。他的眼神变得闪烁而捉摸不透，这让Ruud觉得这次他又要无功而返了。但是一分钟后，Ronnie耸了耸间，隔着香烟的雾气看着Ruud。“为了一个承诺，”他说，“但有些事，我不知道，有的时候事情总不想你期望的那样，你又能做什么呢？” 

Ruud感到自己无言以对。 

有些事情会让他想骗自己相信（比如这没什么，比如他不是个令人讨厌的人，比如不会有人撞破）但要是真的相信了的话他也就不会再回来了，对这些事不想不说不关心，也不会摊上他们中的任何一个问题。不管是因为故事也好性、爱也好还是两者都有，几天，几星期甚至几个月都过去了，Ruud还是会去找他。他的妻子并不喜欢猜忌，但是当她开始怀疑，当她在他身上闻到Ronnie的味道，当她好奇最近他都去了哪里，他总是能轻松糊弄过去。也许他是在用这个方法毁掉自己的婚姻，不管有意无意，但是他唯一确信自己会做的就是一直一直地去找他。 

* 

电话那端一片寂静，Ruud却忍不住咳嗽起来，以为自己听错了。 

“什么？” 

“我要回荷兰去。” 

“什么，你这是——为什么？什么时候？” 

Leoniten叹气。“你知道原因。你太疏远我了，Ruud。我试过给你机会可你总是跑得远远地，有时我半夜醒来，你却不见了。你觉得我会怎么想？” 

“不是的，我不是——” 

“不，”她打断。“我不想讨论这个问题。我会住到妈妈那里去，一个星期后再回来。在此之前，Ruud——” 

他屏住呼吸。 

“——别给我打电话。” 

一开始，Ronnie拒绝了他。Ruud提出这个想法的时候他整个人都紧绷起来，肌肉隐约浮现，翻身跳起来向床头逃开，“这是个很坏的主意，Ruud，不。” 

Ruud皱眉，不，他努起嘴，下嘴唇覆着上唇，眉毛攥在一起。Ronnie则瞪着他。Ruud决定换一种手段，他微微低下头，嘴唇在Ronnie的热裤边上面一点点的地方吻过，鼻子轻擦过那一片深色的皮肤。他听到上面传来一声叹气。他继续，手指滑进白色布料的下面，抚过更多的皮肤以至毛发，Ronnie的双腿轻易地被打开，就如往常一样。“答应我，”Ruud低语，他用大拇指勾住松紧带往下拉。 

“不，”Ronnie喘息着。 

棉布材料被扯到他的胯部，Ronnie自觉地抬起腰，然后Ruud沿着他腹部的诱人线条舔下去，一边听着男孩低低的，颤抖的呻/吟。他把他前端的一点点纳入口中，舌头触碰到他的火热而膨胀的龟/头，Ronnie半闭着眼睛抬起头，Ruud的指甲在Ronnie的大腿上划出痕迹，他又吞得深一些，然后整个退出来。 

“答应我。” 

令Ruud完全没想到的是，Ronnie粗鲁地吼了一句什么，然后把一只枕头狠狠甩在他脸上。他大笑起来，笑得比近几年的任何时候都厉害，然后他又被枕头打了一下，笑得满脸通红地滚下床。Ronnie坐在一堆乱七八糟的床单里瞪着他，抓过枕头盖住自己的腰腿，说，“滚，你这个可恶的男人，滚出去离我远点。” 

Ruud穿起牛仔裤的时候还在大笑。“拜托，饶了我吧。要不这样，如果我们赢了比赛，恩？要是我赢了你就答应我好吗？” 

Ronnie往后靠在另一个枕头上。他看着Ruud，沉默了一会儿后耸耸一边的肩膀，说，“我会考虑的。” 

Ruud咧嘴笑，这就足够了。他把纸币丢在衣柜上面，爬过床垫，在Ronnie嘴唇的弧线上留下一个吻，然后走出房门，脑中已是一片欢欣鼓舞。 

* 

“我们赢了，”Ruud满怀期待地说。 

“是的，我看了。那个叫Rooney踢得很棒，不是吗？你能什么时候帮我问他要个签名吗？” 

“Ronnie。” 

停顿。“怎么了？” 

“你懂得，答应我。” 

“我说的是我会考虑的。” 

“别。别拒绝我。我能，我，我会付你双倍的钱。你想要的话三倍也行。只要你答应我。” 

Ruud能听到男孩在摇头。 

“别说了。这和钱没有关系，你知道的。” 

电话那头似乎被激怒了。“那是为什么？我们赢了，我们是为了你而赢球的。只是，求你了，我想你能来这里。和我在一起。” 

“你说的很轻巧，Ruud。但事实并不是。”Ruud的声音听上去很疲惫。“要是她回来了呢？你想过吗？” 

“她不会的。” 

静谧。之后是一声叹息，“一个小时后来接我。” 

* 

Ruud可以看出Ronnie的犹豫，他的肩膀绷紧着，表情茫然而不安，手指不停揉动行李袋的背带。他盯着眼前那幢房子的样子仿佛是在盯着一个鬼魂，一个妖怪，或者某些危险地东西，Ruud不得不拉起他的手，停停走走了好几次才最终进入到房门前。Ruud转动房门钥匙时，他回头看向男孩，才突然意识到，这是Ronnie第一次有所畏缩，也是唯一一次他没有直截了当的给Ruud他想要的东西。 

“没事的，”走进房间的时候Ruud安慰道，一边接过他的包和外套，吻了吻他的颈窝和肩头。“她不在这儿，里面没人。就只有我们。” 

男孩转过身，后退一步，黑色的眼睛从未如此严肃地看着Ruud。“我有一个原则。不进主卧。在其他地方随便你要求什么我都会照做，但是你不许在她的房间里碰我。你同意吗？” 

Ruud用一个吻来回答。Ronnie轻哼了一声表示抗议，手指伸向Ruud那边试图将他推开，可Ruud动都没动，反而将男孩柔软的身体推上墙壁，困在双臂中。他将一条大腿挤进Ronnie的腿间，不重不轻地摩擦，化解了抗议，Ronnie呻、吟着弓起背，手也不再是要推开Ruud，而是紧贴着拉近他。 

“脱衣服，”他们分开时Ruud命令到，在相隔的狭小空间里喘着粗气。“我要把你压在沙发椅背上干到你永生难忘，直到你求我停下，直到你不管坐着站着还是走动的时候都忘不掉我干你的感觉。然后你就会对我发誓说，你再也不会让我为了一个回答等这么久的时间。” 

男孩颤抖着，眼睛圆睁，好像陌生人般盯着Ruud。Ruud有点后悔，他后悔自己像要求别人对自己好那样要求Ronnie，就像他要求混蛋的Neville那样待他。但是男孩在他有所动作前先动了，他脱下自己的衬衫，牛仔裤和内裤后站在Ruud面前，全身赤/裸，阴/茎挺立，看上去坚硬得发疼。当Ruud向他伸出手是他咬着下嘴唇压抑呻/吟，可那只手只是移到他的臀部，拍了一掌后他严厉地说道，“快走。” 

也许这有一些过分了，也许这是个永远不该接触到的领域，总之Ruud在跟着男孩走进客厅的时候懊悔不已。起居室里装饰着他妻子挑选的油画和他们一起买的家具，壁炉上放着他们的照片，有些是结婚时照的，有些是蜜月照，还有后来纪念的照片。Ronnie很自然地趴在沙发背上，两腿大张，手指紧紧攥住布艺沙发的表面。他背上的肌肉弯曲，绷紧，当Ruud从背后贴上他，粗糙的牛仔布贴上他赤/裸的皮肤。Ruud整个人贴在Ronnie的背上，双手从男孩的手臂滑到他的手腕上，牢牢抓住，然后像是动物宣告主权般啮咬他的后颈，一切都是前所未有的美好。 

他在那里干了男孩，就像他说过的那样，又狠又快又深，比他过去的任何一次都粗野，而Ronnie几乎碰都不用碰就达到高/潮，把自己的抽泣埋进身前那个Leontien坚持要买的配套的靠垫中。他在最后一记推进时在Ronnie的肩膀上留下了一个完美的齿痕，那是一个刺青，一个烙印，当他看着它，当他们事后坐在沙发上，没有做/爱也没有抚摸，只是看着电视里的球赛转播时，他都没再想念他的妻子。 

别打电话，她说，他也是这么做的。 

* 

他们在客房过的夜，因为Ronnie不想（彻底拒绝）去Ruud的卧室。这比Ruud期望的好些，在某种意义上他们从没这么亲密过。他醒来的时候脸贴在Ronnie的颈窝，鼻腔吸进的是男孩皮肤上混合着昨夜汗味的香甜气息，阴/茎紧贴着Ronnie背部温暖的曲线。他一动不动，直到Ronnie苏醒，翻转整个身体趴在他上面，用一种懒散缓慢地节奏摇动他们的臀部，直到他们同时高/潮。他们一起起床，一起淋浴和刷牙，但是Ronnie见到Ruud拿出剃须工具后说什么也不让他自己动手，他从他手里摘过剃刀，坐上洗脸台，他任由Ruud的手有意无意地抚弄他的大腿，将锋利的刀口缓慢地带过Ruud的下巴。 

接下来是早饭，由Ronnie准备，Ruud在餐台前看着他煮好茶又拿出鸡蛋。“小的时候，我必须学这个。我的叔叔是，呃，怎么说？单身汉？”Ronnie一边给番茄切片一边回头求解答，Ruud微笑，点了点头。“我怀疑他不结婚的原因是他还是个男孩的时候被我妈妈吓坏了。所以我负责做饭。我的菜色都是随意学来的，我们那条街上的女人们也都很乐意帮忙。她们都爱我，这是没办法的事。”他把食物和茶端过来。Ruud在他坐下前把他拦腰抱过来，拉近亲了一口，嘴里模模糊糊地说出句谢谢。 

在开头的几天，当Ruud无事可做的时候，当他们没有在做/爱的时候，他们会去户外。Ruud很惊讶的发现，Ronnie，他也踢足球，而且踢得不赖。他光脚在草地上踢，在Ruud完全没意识到的时候从他脚下抢过球后飞奔到院子的另一头，大笑相互进攻，还能耍出连Ruud都做不出的花活儿。他踢球的时候看起来越发年轻，越发像是一个男孩，就像Ruud一直认为的那样。他的笑声纯净而奔放。你绝对想不到他是以什么赚钱维生，想不到他了解的东西，至少在他踢球的时候。Ruud近乎要开口问他，这孩子要是没经过训练就踢成这样显然是很有天赋的，但是他很明智地把问题咽了回去。况且，他对Ronnie的生平已经足够了解，也早已有了答案。 

直到Ronnie承诺留下的最后一天，他们的类同居生活出现了一丝裂痕。Ronnie躺在床上，一条纤薄的床单围在臀周，上身赤/裸，睡眼惺忪。他看着Ruud穿上运动服，然后坐在床垫边上穿鞋。Ruud转过身，吐出一个困扰他很久的问题，一个他之前完全不敢提的问题：“告诉我你的名字。” 

“啥？”男孩儿带着笑回应。 

“你的名字，”Ruud说。“我想知道。” 

一只脚推推他的背，床垫因为男孩的移动而下陷。“你昨天晚上好像还知道的来着。哦，Ronnie。是的，Ronnie，太棒了，就是那样。” 

Ruud没有笑。“你真正的名字，”他轻柔地说。 

没有回答。Ruud等着，闭上眼睛，数着自己的呼吸。最后，他身后的男孩动了，他滑出床站在地上时地面发出声响，浴室的门在他身后轻轻关上。当他睁开眼睛，Ruud站起身，回头望了眼带着余温的床，然后离开。 

* 

“Alex先生把决赛的事告诉我了。我为此感到遗憾，朋友。但是你会打替补的，对吧？我们肯定会用到你。” 

Ruud抬头扫了他一眼，手指停在包的拉链上。他已经换上便服，准备离开了，他的脑子里只有留在浴室里的男孩的影子。更衣室里的人几乎走光了，只剩下他和Neville。Gary走到打开的衣柜前，包放在他身后的长凳上，他用干毛巾揉着头发，眼睛看向Ruud，脸上的表情难以捉摸。 

“是啊，大概，”Ruud含糊地说。他合上拎包，抓住背带往肩上一甩。现在他要面对的，就是被人议论为什么没有踢进那个球（如今是为什么没有进入首发），而他很清楚Gary只是尽队长的本分来安抚他罢了。可至少在这一刻，Ruud并不想要领情。当他走到门口，伸手要推门出去的时候，Gary叫住了他。 

“你走之前问一下，”Ruud转过身，看到Gary正一边套着T恤走过来边说道，“你最近都没怎么见过Ronnie，对吧？你瞧，我们昨天晚上本来有约的，但是我去了以后他却不在家。他还没回我电话。” 

Ruud突然意识到，他从没想过过去的几天对Ronnie意味着什么。他知道Ronnie还有别的“客人”——Ruud不想用这个词，却又找不到更贴切的说法——他还没笨到让自己相信他是他现在的唯一主顾，即使他几乎占据了男孩所有的时间。但是他也从没有想过他其他的客人，从来没有。他不知道怎么回答，于是只是耸了耸肩道，“没有，抱歉。” 

Gary点头。“好吧，要是你见到他了，告诉他我不喜欢被晾在一边。上次他跪在地上帮我弄到现在也有段日子了，他要再不出现我M/B的可不能再忍了。我可不希望他发生什么意外，那可是个大损失啊。要找到像咱Ronnie那样会用嘴的可真是太难了。” 

大门只有一步之遥，近在咫尺，Ruud明白他应该离开，他明白其他任何的动作会马上压垮他摇摇欲坠的冷静。那是Gary，他的队友，他的队长，他应该离开，他真的应该走了，但他早就破了无数禁忌以至于这个根本不值一提。他自己都还没反应过来就已经穿过更衣室到了Neville面前，他牙关紧咬，双手捏拳。他还没对那个男人动手，但他快忍不住了。 

“你别TMD这样说他…” 

“像哪样？”Gary反问，毫不惊讶地跨近一步。“像个卖的？我不知道你脑袋是不是被门夹过，他本来就是个卖的。他是不是眨眨眼睛，在你面前装的好像个清纯男学生？他只是在为你做戏，Ruud，他只是和对别人一样地在耍你。他是为了你钱包才和你搞的。别因为他叫地好听就被骗了。” 

Ruud内心是有疑问的，他的一部分相信Gary的话，尽管他本人并不承认（那一部分的他有过这样的疑问，并试图找寻那Ruud拒绝接受的答案）这也让他越发愤怒。他抓起Gary衬衫的前襟，一把拉到面前，胸口贴着胸口，声音冷静地不带一丝颤动，他说，“闭上你的嘴不然我就让你闭嘴。” 

Gary却只是大笑。 

“哦，你是认真的吗？做个爷们，Ruud，用拳头打啊。Ronnie也喜欢这个的，你懂的。你该听听他的叫声，当我——” 

Ruud打了他。撞击的疼痛像是爆炸般穿透Ruud的拳头，但是听见Gary带着惊诧的痛叫，感觉到手中的织物因他向后倒去而变型，最后瘫坐在地上，为这一切也值了。他感觉还想再来一下，封住他的嘴了事，但他还没不理智到这种程度。他甩了甩手缓解下疼痛，然后转身走开。他又一次站在门前，这次手掌已经放在了木质的板面上，可Gary的声音又一次响起，生硬却清晰。 

“你不过是个客户，Ruud。你最好在他把你的价值榨干前醒过来。那个男孩可不笨，他把你当个陀螺耍。我劝你去做上最后一次然后趁早退出来。他会毁了你的，Ruud，他会毁了你再享受胜利。” 

这次，他离开了。

Ruud回来的时候男孩已经回到床上，他趴着，身上盖着毯子和床单，一只脚在床尾处露出来。他用枕头支撑起头，手里拿着一本书举在面前几英寸处，尽管Ruud看出他的眼皮已经垂下，几乎睡着了。有些东西在Ruud的心里慢慢成型，几乎用尽他全部的勇气，即使是眼前Ronnie这样平和美好的画面都没有带给他本该有的抚慰，心情然而变得更糟。 

“我回来了，”他在一片静谧中说到。Ronnie猝然醒来。 

他用拳头揉揉眼睛，合上书，丢到床垫的一边。它滑出边缘，书脊砰地砸在地上，声音在一片寂静中尤为明显。Ronnie翻了个身，扮作起来，毯子滑下来垂在他的腰际，裸/露出大片皮肤，这让Ruud好奇，他是否都是这样子一直等到他回家。他抓住Ronnie纤细的脚踝，骨骼清晰可见。“你吓到我了，”Ronnie撒娇，然后大笑，他的脚趾在Ruud抚摸到男孩的足弓时蜷了起来。 

“起来，”Ruud柔声说，“别穿衣服。” 

男孩点头照做，身体从织物中滑出来。他全身赤/裸，靠向Ruud的时候身上还带着暖意，手环上他的腰，前倾着将吻留在他的喉头。他一如往常的顺从又回来了，不是之前认为这是个坏主意的男孩，也不是那个冷淡而拒绝回答问题的男孩。他是那最初，引诱Ruud靠近的男孩，在Ruud耳边，仿佛分享秘密般温柔呼唤他的名字，然后被压在丝质床单上进入。他是那个过去几日与Ruud形影不离的男孩，几乎在房子的每一个角落都被Ruud占有过；在后院里，他骑在他身上，双手握拳抵住草坪，脸蛋抬起沐浴阳光；在厨房里，他在分享甜点后为他口/交；在浴室里，他在浴缸中缠住他，肆无忌惮地大笑，然后无比真挚地亲吻Ruud。他朝Ruud微笑，眼神坦诚而温暖，这几乎让Ruud投降，几乎要把Ronnie拉进臂膀，亲吻他然后忘记其他的一切。但是他不能。Neville的话还在他的耳中轰鸣，这让他放不了手。 

他只是擒住Ronnie的腰，带领他走出客房，下到客厅。他们走过转角，绕过楼梯，经过浴室，靠近那扇他们从未进入的门的时候，Ronnie终于表现出些许抵触。“Ruud，”他停下，可Ruud还在使劲拽着他往前走。“Ruud，不。我说过，我们约定的。我，不。” 

他们一走进房间，Ruud就锁上了门，这并不重要，其实Ronnie也没有试图逃开。他的腰还掌握在Ruud的手里，他的眼睛大睁着环顾这个房间，仿佛要抓住一切细节像是打开衣柜门，还有梳妆台上的香水瓶。他回头凝视着Ruud，表情是那么受伤，那么痛苦，可那都是假的，那是演技，是谎言。Ruud很明白，他如今想想都觉得自己像个傻瓜。Ruud前跨一步，拉近两人的距离，他空着的一只手落在Ronnie的腹部，指尖滑过哪里平整的肌肉，看着他的皮肤激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。 

“你自始至终都在嘲笑我，对吧。”Ruud问。他抓在Ronnie腰间的手突然收紧，令男孩皱着眉摇头。“我就是个很棒的目标，我自己都看的出来。有钱，有名，已婚。哦，没错，我估计我是个挑战。但是和我上床对你来说还不够，对吗？不，不，你可贪心着呢。你想毁掉我，拆散我的家庭，叫我爱上你。你猜怎么样，你tmd太成功了。好了，到床上去。” 

“什么？Ruud，不，我——” 

“我说，到床上去。” 

Ronnie张开嘴，看上去仿佛是要争辩，要和Ruud吵架，但他没有。他只是重重地点点头，然后转过身，他迈步走过房间时腰部也重获自由。他在床尾站住，可这Ruud的怒意愈发强烈；他不能，他无法理解为什么男孩还是顺从了，继续演他的戏，即使在Ruud这样对待他后。床垫在他的膝盖下凹陷，Ronnie朝床头移去，他靠着枕头坐起，两腿伸开，深色的眼睛闪烁地望向Ruud，放在大腿旁的手显得无所适从，好像他完全不知道该拿它们怎么办。 

“求你了，Ruud。我从没有嘲笑过你。”他说道，眼神飘远。“我没有。我，我知道为什么你觉得这是个游戏，可是我，没有，我没有在戏耍你。我没有对你撒谎。” 

Ruud跟随他来到床上，爬行过去直到把男孩整个笼罩在身下，双膝固定在腰侧。他的一根手指搭上Ronnie的下巴，迫使他抬头，他缓慢地，犹豫地凝视着他，最后终于说。“告诉我你的名字，我就相信你。” 

这句话像一记闷棍。Ronnie畏缩着闭上眼睛，紧紧闭上，却没有逃开。他靠向Ruud，自己的手覆盖上Ruud捏住他脸的手，将它压在自己的脸颊上。答案已然写在他的脸上，在看到他闭上眼睛的时候Ruud就明白，他是得不到自己想要或是说渴求的答案了。当他抽手时，男孩脸上的痛苦表情仿佛是给他的最后一击，背叛使他无法承受。 

“转过身去，”他的声音铁一般冷硬。Ronnie颤抖地睁开双眼，明亮而湿润，可他不为所动。“我不想在操你的时候看见你的脸。” 

“Ruud，求你。”男孩乞求道。 

可如今一切都太晚了，太，太，太晚了。Ruud不再相信也不能相信。他的手指触到他的皮带，皮具从金属扣中被抽出，他低声说，“快点。”Ronnie抽噎了一声，带着哭腔，把脸别过一边，可过了没多久，他动了，手脚并用翻过身。可他没有动，他没有说话也没有其他动作。Ruud缓慢地脱下衣服，故意让他等着，他抱起他的时候无视了男孩手臂的颤抖，也无视了他始终低垂掩藏起的脸。这就是他想要的，他花钱买的。 

那场性/事快速而野蛮。Ruud并没有花很多时间在准备工作上，当他冲撞进来时，Ronnie用手肘支撑住自己，死死咽下的悲鸣还是被Ruud听到，他的手指扣进头发中，前额抵住床垫。这毫无快/感可言，臀部的抽动一下下将Ruud掏空，知道他们之间除了谎言一无所剩。Neville说的没错，Neville说的没错而自己则是个大笑话，可这已经无所谓了，真的。当他依旧渴求身下的这个陌生人，当他看着他脊柱的脆弱曲线，他颈根处的深色卷发，他感到疼痛，感到一种无法形容的，深切的失落感。他在Ronnie的臀边留下吻/痕，然后短短一瞬，他拔出分/身，做完了。 

“你错了。”Ronnie低声说，他终于动了动，却是将自己蜷得更紧。他还是面朝着下，对Ruud却是个小小的解脱，他的声音厚重而潮湿，这让Ruud不敢看他的脸，害怕自己承受不来。“你错了。” 

Ruud从床上爬起来，拉开床单，扯下安全套丢进垃圾桶。他的裤子掉在地上和他的其他衣服混作一堆，Ruud捡起它，从后袋里掏出皮夹。当他回头看向床那边时Ronnie已经变了姿势，他坐着，腿挂在床边，手指扒着床垫的角，他的脸依旧低垂着。Ruud把钱放在他身旁，他看见Ronnie肩膀的抽动却没等到他抬起脸，就逃一般地躲进浴室。 

他认不出镜中的自己，伸出一只手抚摸自己的脸，眼睛，可这也无济于事。他无法平息自己胃里那种可怕的感觉，他的道歉被噎在喉咙里。要是他能静下来好好思考，他也许能把这一切，从开始到现在的整个故事都想个通透，可他没时间多想。如今他能做的只有实际行动，而他迫不及待。 

当他走出来，身后的门卡啦一声关上了，他立刻意识到，Ronnie已经离开。 

* 

他花了好几天才鼓起勇气拿起电话。可问题是，他不知道怎么开口。他的愤怒已经消退，一如床上的余温，还有香烟的雾气。但这还不够，这都无法弥补他的所作所为。他还是看不透这一切，无论是Gary的劝告还是Ronnie发出的那些微小而受伤的声音，他们在Ruud的脑中还是一团乱麻，他说不准究竟谁在玩弄谁，也不知道谁他们之间谁在撒谎。他唯一知道的，也是唯一感受到的，是每个夜里他的床铺都是如此空旷，每天落日后，他的内心是如此空虚孤独糟糕得可怕，而那都不是在怀念他的妻子。 

第四天的时候，他终于崩溃了，也许并不是勇气驱使的他拿起电话，而是绝望，纯粹的绝望。“Hello，”他对着电话答录机说到，他并没有对之前Ronnie的离开感到惊讶，如今他不听电话，他也并不惊讶。“是我，我，额，我好几天没有听到你的消息了所以我，我不知道。我一直在想着之前发生的事，我的所作所为，我实在是个混球，我知道。但是你能不能给我打个电话什么的？我只是想听听你的声音。” 

第五天，他坐在板凳上看着球队赢球后独自一人回家，他又试了一次。他的声音卡在喉咙里，哽咽着，最终说出口：“Ronnie，是我。很显然你没有回电话。听着，我是个混蛋，我甚至不配听到你的声音，更不配和你说话，但我只是，我。我那时应该和你沟通而不是，你知道的，可我搞砸了。所以，给我回电话。求你了。” 

Ruud几乎不记得第三通电话里说了什么，除了断断续续地对不起，真tmd对不起还有求你了，Ronnie，其他的话都因他内心无法抑制的恐慌感而变得模糊。他又等了男孩一天。他终于坐不住了，尽管他浑身都是缺点，可他最不缺的就是耐心。只是这次，他再也等不下去了。 

电梯坏了，于是他两步一跨走楼梯上去。 

* 

男孩来开门的时候看上去糟透了。看得出他都没怎么睡觉，他的脸上满是憔悴和疲惫，眼周发黑，他也没像平时那样打理自己，胯上悬着一条绒面的睡裤，头发乱糟糟的，甚至都没有梳过。而他的嘴，他的嘴是最糟糕的部分，它浮肿着，嘴角的皮肤有些许青紫，下嘴唇开裂。他的脖子上有手指的掐痕，这些都是Ruud最不想看到的东西。 

“我打过电话。”他说。 

Ronnie耸肩，“我知道。” 

他用空洞的眼睛盯着Ruud看。Ruud想过他可能会转头，可能会被再次拒绝，可Ronnie只是退回几步，任由大门开着。Ruud走进房间，没有对他的恩赐感到疑惑，而是脱下外衣，试图表现得好像他们没有分开一样。 

“发生了什么事？” 

Ronnie转过头看着他，撇了下带着瘀伤的嘴角。“你觉得呢？” 

“谁干的？” 

“你又不相信我，我为什么要告诉你？我耍你的，不是吗？我撒谎了。”他的声音阴暗而苦涩。起居室里一片狼藉，Ruud看到，Ronnie跨过一堆杂志和一支破玻璃瓶，玻璃碎片在他的赤脚旁闪着光。他窝进沙发，两条腿也缩上去，用手臂圈着，眼睛望向窗户。Ruud看着他用手指揉揉脖子上的淤青。“我只是希望你能预先提醒我一下。你干了什么？威胁他，还是打他？我从来没有这么惨过。” 

Ruud想走过去，想要去亲吻他，向他道歉然后收回所作的一切，但是他控制住了自己。取而代之的，他说道：“我要杀了他，我tmd要杀了他，”那听上去仿佛是个承诺。 

“不，你不必。”Ronnie歪了下头，瞥过来，“我是说，他事后付钱了。就像你一样，不是吗？只要你付钱，想做什么都可以，这不就是游戏规则么？” 

Ruud瑟缩了下。“这不一样。他告诉我对你来说这只是个游戏。他让我以为你是在耍我。我很迷茫，我——我不知道该相信谁。” 

这听起来无比软弱而空洞。Ronnie又转了过去，一切都被毁了，变得混乱而扭曲，和开始的时候完全不同。他们之间的距离不想是几步更像是几英里之遥，太远，太遥远了。现在不同于那些电影情节，Ruud找不到台词应对，，Ronnie连看都不愿意看他一眼，更不会做些什么来打破这沉默的坚冰。他忍不住低下头盯着脏污的地毯，开始想，他们之间是不会有什么好结果的。Ruud不是个英雄，剧幕不会在他亲吻美人的时候落下。这里只有他们，他们间的距离，还有闪烁光芒的玻璃碎片。 

终于，Ronnie说话了，声音没有一丝起伏。“走吧，Ruud。回家然后给你妻子打电话。” 

句子一字不差，穿过房间进到Ruud的耳朵里，他却听到了剧终。该说的该做的都已经结束，他的存在已是多余，他该离开了。看可以从Ronnie肩膀的线条看出他的疲惫，他知道离开，是明智的选择，是好事，可他的脚就是迈不动步。突然间，他们之间的宽广的沟壑仿佛消失得完全不见，玻璃片在他的脚下清脆作响，沙发靠垫在他的身下凹陷变型。他从背后抓住男孩，将他拉近自己的臂膀，贴着胸口，他能感觉到Ronnie在挣扎，想要挣脱出来，可他不愿放手。 

他的嘴唇贴在Ronnie的耳旁，小心翼翼地压低声音，希望这次不再犯错。“不，听我说。听好。我很抱歉，我是我蠢货我真的很抱歉。我不想回家也不想要我的妻子。我只想要你。我爱你，Ronnie。我知道我把事情都搞砸了，可是我爱你，我需要你。我们还会像以前那样，我只要，我会和她离婚，然后你可以搬过来和我住。没人会知道的。我们会一直幸福地生活，只有你和我。” 

Ruud不知道自己在说什么，可他还是不停地说，Ronnie扭动着身体，试图挣脱开他。最后这一切都回归静止，无论低语和挣扎。Ruud把他转过来，强硬地，手指紧紧捏着他的手臂，不惜一切代价，也要让男孩明白。再见是那么痛苦，切肤之痛，Ruud知道他承受不起。Ronnie看着他，他的面颊湿润，两眼通红，在Ruud吻他的时候发出一声痛苦的声音，可他回应了他的吻，以更激烈地方式。他们不断亲吻，直到几近窒息，直到无法再持续下去，然后他们又一次吻住对方。Ruud把他拉近，固定在那里，不知何时他们已经倒下，蜷在狭小的沙发里，Ronnie火热的鼻息喷在Ruud的脖子上，Ruud的手指插进男孩的头发里，疲倦地不想动，也不想□□或是别的什么。 

窗外透进的光线逐渐消失，就在Ruud睡着前，男孩又贴着他的皮肤说了句什么，经过他昏昏沉沉的脑袋，那听上去像是一句我爱你。 

* 

Ruud睁开眼睛，刺目的阳光让他皱起眉头。他眨了几下眼睛，然后又闭上。几秒钟后他又一次睁开眼睛，可寒冷已经渗进他的皮肤，身边依旧一无所有。 

整个公寓都异常寂静，没有从其他房间传来的水流声，没有脚步声，什么都没有。他深吸一口气后坐起身。地上还是一片狼藉，咖啡桌上还是那半满的烟灰缸，可那双仿佛是永远塞在沙发后面的运动鞋却不见了。那里还有一张便条，一张对折着的纸片。Ruud盯着它看了会儿，没有挪动，然后起身，绕着桌子踱步。卧室里是空的，不想Ruud预想的那样，床也没有整理。他在衣柜前顿了顿，低头念着任何能想到的神灵的名字，他知道打开后里面会是空空一片。 

他是对的。 

整个房间忽然天旋地转，Ruud甚至走不到床边就一下跪倒。他这样躺了一会儿，几分钟，也许几小时，直到眼前的黑影消失，直到他勉强把身旁还带着Ronnie味道的床单推开。他查看了别的房间，浴室，厨房，最后他回到咖啡桌前，手指颤抖着拿起字条。 

Ruud的眼睛扫视过纸片，手指把边缘捏的发皱。我不能任你恪守诺言，上面写到，可那并不是令他肺部抽紧，双眼刺痛的地方。纸片的底部还有一个词，孤独地呆在那里，却比其他任何东西都要重要。这是他将字条揉起，丢在烟灰缸的旁边，然后走出房间，最后一次关上门后，带走的唯一东西。 

当他回到家，他将两张床的床单全部换掉，打开窗户驱散空气中残留的最后一点烟味。他吸尘扫除，洗掉了所有的碟子，然后，然后他做了男孩最后要求他做的事。他给他妻子打了电话。他道歉，表示不会再犯，她也原谅了他，答应愿意回家，在这一切之后，他终于让自己休息。 

知道那时Ruud终于逼自己确信，男孩真的离开了。但是他不认为，一点都不认为，这就是他们的结局。不是，无论它多接近结局，他坚信这绝不是他们的结局。 

* 

后院里的草已经长的很长了，他躺在上面的时候，脖子被戳得很痒。头上的天空一碧如洗，一抹纯净的蓝，微风拂面，带来清新的气息。他闭上眼睛，看见一个男孩，蜜色的皮肤，卷曲的深色头发，眼睛深邃悠远，寄托着承诺。这一切在他睁眼后就会消失，所以他没有，只是将手指埋入草地中，风吹过，没有人听见他低声唤出的那个名字。“Cristiano.” 

 

END


End file.
